KPopp Hunger Games Wiki
Sims3hungergames.png|KPopp Hunger Games Wiki|linktext=Welcome to the KPopp Hunger Games Wiki! Season 2.png|Season 2 contestants|link=Season 2|linktext=Contestants of Season 2. Crazy amanda.png|Queen Amanda Bynes|link=Amanda Bynes|linktext=Meet Amanda Bynes, winner of the first season of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Family portrait.png|Season 1 contestants|link=Season 1|linktext=Contestants of Season 1. Welcome to KPopp Hunger Games Wiki! The wiki about KPopp's Sims 3 Hunger Games series, a series that features contestants, who are based on mainly celebrities. The series is still in its first stages (only one season finished), as well as this wiki, so be patient. Have a lovely day! And if you want more KPopp goodness, please visit KPopp Pregnant Challange Wiki! Remember, you can report vandalism at here at VSTF Wiki! '''Please don't be a troll here, you will be '''reported and blocked '''if you do. Rules of the Hunger Games The Games start with eight characters, a mix of celebrities or fictional characters recreated as a sim. The contestants move into a house together and go through many challenges. Some challenges are deadly, and some give a sim advantages and disadvantages, which can change the outcome of the whole game. You only give them food once in a while too. You can't interfere with a challenge in any way, but may set up challenges and make a sim do a specific move. Finding your way around Editorial guidelines If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! '''Some things you should keep in mind before you edit: *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Use the Contestant Template when you make a page for a contestant. *Use KPopp '''instead of '''Kelly. *Please use "first" instead of "1st" and "twenty" instead of "20," etc. (Except for episodes and large numbers). *Dead sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Ghosts are a type of life state, "deceased" is not an age. Happy editing! External links *KPopp's YouTube channel *KPopp's Twitter *KPopp's Facebook page *KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki *The Sims Wiki *Report Vandalism Latest activity Current episode The latest episode of Hunger Games is Episode 7! Current contestants *Taylor Swift *Harry Styles *Harry Potter *June Honey Boo Boo *Kanye West (deceased), fifth place. *Draco Malfoy (deceased), sixth place. *Paula Deen (deceased), seventh place. *Kim Kardashian (deceased), eighth place. Current polls *Episode 7 Reward *Episode 7 Punishment *Who do you want to win Season 2? (fan made) Who do you want to win? Who do you want to win in Season 2? Taylor Swift Harry Styles Kanye West Harry Potter June Honey Boo Boo Draco Malfoy Paula Deen Kim Kardashian Things to do on the wiki Pages that need work: *Season 2 Episodes *Season 2 Challenges *Season 1 Episodes *Season 1 Challenges Pages that need to be created: *none Other things: *Update all the contestant pages so they all use the Contestant Template. Admin things: *Getting another admin on the wiki. *Update the design, new background and logo. *Update the Wiki Navigation to include more sections and pages. *Update the URL to "kpopphungergames" ''and sitename to "KPopp Hunger Games Wiki."'' Notable recent changes *Main Page updated to use slider.. *All episode pages marked for deletion. Category:Browse